Examination Room 1
by emmera01
Summary: When the Jeffersonian goes into lockdown what will happen when Booth and Brennan are trapped indefinately in the secluded room all by themselves?
1. Lock Down

Okay I just finished the nice sweet, romantic Bones fanfic and now I wanted to do something a little more… ahem, lusty. It starts of very innocent but finishes well… you will have to wait and see. It is relatively short so I have already written the whole thing. I'll post a chapter every 24 hours as long as the reviews roll in. I'm warning you though, it is not as innocent as my last fanfic. : P

Oh and by the way this is set in roughly season 3-ish when Angela and Hodgins are still together. I was watching the dvds today and remembered how often I used to wish that Bones and Booth would go crazy in that secluded little exam room.

Enjoy…

* * *

As Booth walked up the stairs of the Jeffersonian he was slightly annoyed. Bones wasn't answering her phone… again. That meant only one thing; she was examining the skeleton. They had spent the entire previous afternoon recovering a skeleton from an unmarked grave on an abandoned property being surveyed for redevelopment. Naturally, Brennan had spent the entire day in the Examination Room 1 with the completely skeletonised remains. Hodgins had extracted all the trace evidence he could but it was minimal which meant that solving this case and giving the person back their identity fell to Bones alone. She had taken it on as her mission, not even considering breaking for lunch as Booth knew she wouldn't. This was what lead Special Agent Seeley Booth to walk through the sliding glass doors for perhaps the millionth time to find his partner.

"Hey G-Man!" Booth heard coming from somewhere near Hodgins workstation.

"Hey Ange." He replied walking towards the source of the sound only to find Angela sitting on her fiancé's lap sharing a large serve of Chinese food. At least someone was breaking for lunch, Booth thought.

Angela just grinned guiltily and pointed with her chopsticks across the forensic platform toward the opposite wall.

"She's in Exam 1." Angela said with a sly smile without even having to be asked before returning to her lunch.

"Thanks," Booth said walking away. "Enjoy your lunch, Hodgins."

Booth's sarcastic smile and tone elicited a huge grin for the entomologist who yelled after him, "Will do, man!"

Hodgins and Angela then abandoned their lunch for other endeavours.

* * *

As Booth entered Examination Room 1 he felt a shiver run through his spine. He had always sort of hated this room. With its bland walls and out of place single shiny over- polished table in the centre of the room that had supported countless remains. Not to mention the floor to ceiling plastic boxes filled with bones still waiting to be identified which were all lit, giving the room an eerie glow.

Booth shut the door behind him knowing Bones probably wouldn't be too happy about being dragged away and force fed lunch and he really didn't need the whole Jeffersonian hearing what they would probably label a lover's tiff. The rumours running wild in this place were even worse that the Hoover and that was _really_ saying something. I suppose each building had their resident gossip fuelling the false rumours. It was a good thing Angela and Sweets were separated most of the time; united they would be unstoppable.

Brennan looked up from her table when she heard the door shut and turned to see Booth with a look on his face akin to a boy walking into the principal's office knowing he was going to get into trouble but also knowing it was unavoidable. Rolling her eyes and knowing exactly why Booth was at the Jeffersonian she returned to her remains.

"I already ate Booth. I grabbed something from the cafeteria."

"Oh really?" Booth said walking closer to Bones, "What did you have?"

Booth asked in a way that made it clear that he knew she was lying. Rolling her eyes yet again, Bones turned to face him.

"I am a grown woman Booth, I can take care of my own nutrition." She said her tone condescending but there was warmth in her eyes. As much as it would pain her to admit, Brennan liked that Booth worried about her even if it was unwarranted.

"Well apparently not so let's go. There is a piece of pie at the diner with your name on it." Booth said turning towards the door.

"Booth, I do not like my fruit cooked. How many times!"

"You'll come around. I'm sure of it." Booth said with one of his classic charming smiles that always disarmed Brennan no matter how annoyed she was. Yet again, it worked as always.

"You're never giving up are you?" Brennan asked with a grin.

"Never," Booth replied without one. The double meaning in his words was apparent even if Brennan didn't really catch on… as always.

Brennan's eyes widened as Booth took hold of her hands and delicately pulled both of her disposable gloves off simultaneously and walked over to the yellow biohazard bin to dispose of them.

"Ya coming Bones?" Booth said still relying on his smile to keep Brennan placid.

For the third time in five minutes Brennan rolled her eyes and walked toward the door but as she placed her hand on the door handle it locked automatically and they heard the slamming of an airtight barrier on the other side as a loud alarm started blaring.

"Dammit Hodgins," Brennan growled. "Not again."

* * *

I know it starts out playful but that changes. The story sort of evolved on its own. Stay tuned and please review.


	2. Locked In

As promised, the next chapter within 24 hours. I was blown away with how many subscribers I had in such a short time but a little disappointed I only got 2 reviews (thanks guys). Please, pretty please, tell me what you think. I'd love to hear from ya!

* * *

"What's the matter?" Booth asked straight away already knowing the answer.

Turning around to lean against the door and stare at Booth with an annoyed look Booth didn't even try to tame.

"That is an alarm sounded in the event of a potential airborne hazard threat. I didn't even know he as doing one of his harebrained experiments today!" Brennan fumed.

Booth couldn't help but laugh. Having seen Hodgins and Angela only moments before, he knew that the alarm had nothing to do with an experiment and could just picture Cam's face when she found out.

"What's so funny?" Brennan asked, her snippy tone barely fading.

"Hodgins and Angela are so dead." Booth replied still chuckling.

Confused, Brennan asked, "I don't know what that means. What has Angela got to do with it?"

"Nothing, Bones." Booth replied, shaking his head and pulling his phone from his pocket. He hit three on speed dial and held it to his ear.

"What?"

"Whoa, Cam. It's just me. So I know you are probably dealing with it but Bones and I are locked in Exam 1."

Booth heard Cam scoff down the phone.

"Oh that is a reward that Angela does not deserve at the moment." Cam laughed despite the situation.

"Do you really have to tell her?" Booth asked knowing that he and Bones literally locked in a room together was a dream come true for the meddling artist.

"Oh come on, she's gonna find out!" Cam laughed. "Don't worry I'll get you out. Now you kids behave!"

Cam hung up quickly before Booth could argue with her about her insinuations.

* * *

After establishing the source of the chaos was a false alarm Cam relaxed considerably. The alarm had been triggered when a particularly offensive looking yet harmless jar of liquid had been knocked of Hodgins' table apparently by plain clumsiness causing a full lockdown. _Clumsiness my ass,_ Cam though before storming into Angela's office where the over eager couple where hiding. Angela and Hodgins were more than a little confused when Cam hurried in like a schoolgirl with juicy gossip to share.

"Okay you know you are in huge trouble but you are never going to believe this."

* * *

"Wait, wait. Let me get this straight. They are actually locked in the room, together, unable to get out?"

The sly grin on Angela's face was nearly criminal. Hodgins couldn't help but burst out laughing. He was silenced quickly by a sharp glare from Cam. Apparently he was still not forgiven.

"Yes, but I hate to ruin your fun only we do have to let them out." Cam said with a laugh.

"But do we?"

Cam raised her eyebrows and looked at the artist who was pleading with her eyes for Cam to let her have her fun.

"Oh, what could an hour or two hurt?" Cam said knowing she would probably regret it but unable to control herself.

"Yes!" Angela shouted and jumped up from her seat while Hodgins simply smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Ten minutes later both Cam and Angela were in the Surveillance and Control Room of the Jeffersonian Forensics Building. Cam took out her phone and called Booth back.

"Hey Booth. Got some bad news for ya." Cam said, looking deviously at Angela who stood in front of the monitor that was displaying the surveillance feed titled EXAM1 in the bottom right hand corner.

"Is everyone okay?" Booth said, his tone shifting from amused to worried in a nanosecond.

"Yeah we are all fine. It was a false alarm but the thing is… the manual override of the lockdown is taking a while. The tech in control is a complete hack."

Cam quickly turned to the man sitting at the desk in front of her as he glared at her. Smiling and putting a single finger to her lips she told him to shush and resumed trying with all her might to keep from laughing.

"It's gunna take us a while to get you out." Cam resumed the story she and Angela had agreed upon. "We will do the best we can. Gotta go."

As Cam closed her flip phone Angela passed a fifty to the control tech.

"We are going to hell for this Ange." Cam said grinning at her co-conspirator.

Turning back to the monitor Angela let out a laugh.

"Ah, it is so worth it. Keep them in there for a while," Angela told the controls technician. "And make sure you keep the surveillance rolling. I want to be able to watch this over and over again."

* * *

"So it looks like we are stuck here for a while, Bones." Booth said, not entirely sure Cam was doing everything in her power to get them out.

Brennan shrugged and resumed hunching over the remains on the table.

"At least I can find the cause of death now without you bugging me to get out of this room to eat."

"Yeah, great… What am I gunna do?" Booth asked as he slid his back down the opposite wall to Brennan and sat on the cold sterile floor.

"Well," Brennan said with a smile. "I guess you are going to have to sit there and watch. It will be informative for you."

"Informative… sure" Booth groaned while silently thinking that there were far worse things that staring at his partner for two hours.

Without any further conversation Brennan picked up a femur and carefully examined it. She then carefully examined patella before picking up the pelvis and putting it under the microscope which displayed the magnified image on the huge monitor beside the examination table. She then walked to stand in front of the monitor and survey the image carefully; all the while Booth was watching her silently and affectionately from his spot on the floor, all the while rolling his poker chip through his fingers. Was it time for a gamble? After scanning and rescanning the image over and over, Brennan let out a soft sigh and turned back to the skeleton.

"So what's the verdict Bones?" Booth spoke for the first time since he had sat on the floor.

Brennan looked startled as though she had gotten so caught up in her work that she had forgotten he was there. Typical Brennan, Booth though affectionately. It was probably a good thing that she had been so engrossed though, because Booth had not taken his eyes off her the whole time.

"I am comfortable with the assessment that this woman was in excess of 70 years of age." Bones said in her clinical and precise tone. "Her skeleton shows no sign of trauma or injury. She probably died of natural causes though I have no idea why she wasn't given a proper burial even if she was buried approximately thirty years ago."

Booth stood up and walked to stand on the opposite side of the exam table.

"That's an easy one, Bones. She was from the country. She probably died on that property of old age and her family buried her on the family farm. Happened more than you'd think. It may not be what you consider a perfect burial but it was probably exactly what she would have wanted."

Brennan looked down at the remains in front of her.

"I can understand that. Families that lived on isolated properties did take on some tribal elements so it logically follows that they would want to bury her on their own land."

Booth smiled at her.

"Yeah Bones," he said in a sarcastic tone, "Logically speaking."

Booth's scoff obviously hurt Brennan and she became immediately defensive.

"You shouldn't disregard logic so callously Booth. It helps me understand a great deal."

Booth walked around the table to stand mere inches from Brennan. He looked at her sadly and reached out to tuck a lock of hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail and she surprisingly didn't swat his hand away. Looking deep into her eyes, Booth spoke softly, "It also keeps you from understanding a whole more."

* * *

Okay this chapter gets a bit serious but have no fear... tomorrow things get juicy. Please review and then I promise to edit and tweak the next chapter to make it as juicy as possible for you. C'mon... click it... you know you wanna!


	3. Locked Lips

I was blown away with reviews and subscriptions from the last chapter so thanks a lot guys! For those of you who don't know I personally reply to each review to show my appreciation so please, keep 'em coming.

I just read a possible spoiler for the second half of Season 6 too and for those of you who like this kind of story and wanna see it on the show you may be in luck. I will include the link in all of my review replies. Partly because I don't wanna spoil the show for anyone who hates reading teasers and partly because I really want more reviews : p.

On with the show…

* * *

"Cam! Quick we have progress, get up here now!" Angela hissed through her cell phone and within seconds Cam was back in the surveillance room, her eyes glued to the monitor.

She had arrived just in time to see Booth reach out and tuck Brennan's hair behind her ear and Angela and Cam had both looked at each other with smiles and raised eyebrows when she didn't even try to push him away.

* * *

Booth let his hand drop to his side when Brennan cleared her throat loudly and took a step backwards turning away from Booth to clear her head of the thoughts that were scaring the hell out of her. Her eyes frantically searched the wall of bone compartments for a vacant space and she walked over and withdrew an empty plastic tray. With slightly shaking gloved hands, Brennan slowly moved every bone from the table into the tray and returned it to the modular storage.

She couldn't help but think about how intoxicating Booth's close proximity was. It had always been unnerving but now it was impossibly worse. She couldn't help but breathe a little shallower as she felt her heart race rise and her mind running through various scenarios that her imagination really shouldn't be entertaining. He was her partner and she shouldn't go there. Since when had social customs and taboos prevented her from embarking on sexual endeavours where she had yearned for them. Booth was different. Booth had changed her. It was no longer just "sexual endeavours". It was a relationship or nothing with him and she was still trying to decide if the potential pain was worth giving into to her desires. She had entertained the thought of a conventional relationship with Booth and wasn't completely apposed to the idea but she was certainly hesitant to try.

Deciding she needed to keep her hands busy and there was no intern to clean up after her, Brenna took out a roll of paper towel and sanitiser from the cupboard beside the trays and carried them over to the table that Booth was still leaning against silently. His eyes followed her but he didn't dare push her. As she sprayed the sanitiser over the table and leaned over to wipe it clean it nearly undid Booth completely. Because of the size of the examination table she had to strain to reach the opposite corners giving Booth and unobstructed view of particular parts of her toned and athletic anatomy. He was certain she was torturing him on purpose.

As Brennan gathered up the cleaning materials to return them she turned to walk away for Booth for the last time. He grabbed the inside of her elbow and turned her to face him. With his eyes he pleaded for her to take a leap… to trust him.

"Stop running from me, Bones." Booth said softly with a lusty tone he could not quite hide.

Brennan took a moment to stare into his eyes.

"Ah, what the hell," She growled with a tone as equally husky as his and she let the bottle of cleaning liquid clatter to the floor as her previously occupied hands reached hungrily for the lapels of his jacket drawing him down for a passionate kiss. His hands flew to her neck and tangled in her hair drawing her impossible closer. It was not a sweet affectionate kiss. It was a kiss filled with years of longing and sexual tension. It was the levies breaking.

Booth's hand trailed down Brennan's back stopping briefly at the curve of her back he had innocently placed his hands so many times. This time it was not innocent as he pulled her so close his was hard to tell where he ended and she began. Booth continued down to the part of her body he had just been admiring unashamedly. Grabbing hold of her, he spun her around and setting her down roughly on the examination table, his lips never leaving hers. The strength Brennan felt coil around her body as she was thrust onto the table only served to spur her on as she wrapped her legs around Booth and deepened the kiss, her hands roaming wildly all over his athletic body. They were so engrossed in each other that both their heads where spinning when Booth forced himself to pull back from Bones. Brennan blindly grabbed at Booth's tie which was now significantly looser and more dishevelled than before to pull him back for another kiss.

Booth chuckled against her lips as he pulled away again, as much as it pained him to do so.

"Bones," he whispered breathlessly watching her chest heave with ragged breathing. "Not here. Come on, there are security cameras and I'm not giving Angela that kind of satisfaction."

"I don't care about Angela." She breathed as she pulled him back again this time planting fiery kisses on his neck.

"Oh god, Bones!" Booth moaned so loudly he was sure they would be heard out on the forensics platform. "You're trying to kill me, woman."

With his last ounce of willpower he reached up and took Brennan's head softly in his hands and drew his neck out of the reach of her roaming lips. With a hand on either cheek he stared into her eyes barely believing that he was here kissing the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

"We need to stop, Bones or I'm not going to be able to." He grated out through clenched teeth and she began to protest but Booth slip one finger across her cheek to sit softly on her lips, for once silencing the great Dr Brennan.

Booth reached down to dig his phone out of his now significantly tighter pants and flicked it open, immediately dialling Cam's number.

"Hello," A shell shocked Cam answered but Booth was too preoccupied to notice.

"Cam, I swear to God you better get us out of this damn room right now." Booth growled down the phone.

"Um… y-yeah. Any second." She stuttered down the phone and heard a dial tone as Booth hung up on her. Cam quickly nodded to the wide eyed control tech and he typed in a short command which released the seal on Examination Room 1.

Booth and Brennan heard the door lock release and practically ran towards it, not slowing until they were down the stairs of the Jeffersonian and in Booth's car speeding towards whoever's apartment was closer.

* * *

Cam and Angela kept their eyes on the surveillance feed from EXAM1 still shocked at what they had seen. Angela was the first to recover.

"Well…" She breathed. "That was more than we bargained for."

Cam turned to look at her and they simultaneously broke into wide mischievous grins.

"At least Brennan finished with the skeleton before…" Angela began.

Cam finished Angela's train of thought.

"I really would have hated to tear her away from her afternoon plans."

* * *

Please wait for you computer screen to de-fog. Okay?... Good.

I hope you guys liked it. I was gunna end it here but I was thinking I might try my hand at a sex scene or maybe just the morning after aftermath with Ange and Cam. Tell me what you want and I shall deliver or at least I shall try.

I hope you like it and remember reviews = epic spoiler for Bones Season 6 you probably haven't heard yet and a sex scene if it is what you desire.


	4. Behind Locked Doors

Once again I was blown away with the response from the last chapter. Please keep them coming. They really do make my day. I really hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Brennan and Booth covered the distance from the Jeffersonian to Brennan's apartment in record time. It probably had something to do with the siren wailing on the roof of Booth's car. He pulled his car in the first space, not really caring if it was an illegal park. Brennan shot him a grin as he ripped on the handbrake and they both jumped out of the car. Ignoring the odd looks from the doorman who knew Booth as Brennan's plutonic work partner, they rushed into the elevator. The door to the elevator opened and revealed that is was empty. Mimicking his move from earlier, Booth spun Brennan around and pressed her against the wall of the elevator. Between hot passionate kisses, Brennan reached out and pressed the familiar "3" button and giggled uncharacteristically as the door slid shut. Booth's hand trailed down her right side and down to her thigh, hitching it up on his hip offering a better position to get impossibly closer to her.

Brennan's hands made short work of undoing Booth's tie and she began on the buttons revealing his toned, athletic chest. Tracing over the planes of his pectorals Brennan's advanced knowledge of physical anatomy allowed her to ascertain that Booth's body was a particularly fine specimen. Booth's lips began to stray from her lips and trailed down her neck before moving to her ear.

"Like what you found, Temperance?" Booth whispered in her ear.

Brennan laughed again which turned into a loud groan midway through as Booth pushed her further against the wall.

"My examinations have proved more than satisfactory though of course I must conduct further tests to reach a more definite conclusion." Brennan replied with a mischievously sexy smile.

"And what tests would they be Dr Brennan?" Booth asked in return, equally mischievous.

The only reply Brennan gave was hooking her finger through Booth's cocky belt buckle and dragging him out of the elevator as the doors opened. She walked backwards and following the familiar route to her door, kissing Booth all the way. As she felt her back hit her front door Booth resumed the position he took in the elevator, pressing her against the door and moaning huskily with the contact. After a few moments Booth pulled away.

"We better get in there quick or we aren't going to at all." Booth whispered a ferociously passionate glint in his eye.

Brennan immediately began rummaging through her bag for her keys. After locating the bundle of keys held together by the skull keyring and located the one that opened her front door, Brennan turned to insert the key into the lock. As she turned her back to Booth he began trailing kisses down Brennan's neck and shoulders while wrapping his arms around her waist. The door finally gave and Booth let go of Brennan so they could both run into the apartment. Out of habit, Temperance went to the island to the side of her living room to throw down her keys before turning back to Booth who had her pressed against that same island in a split second.

The steamy kisses resumed immediately and Brennan reached up and grabbed Booth's shirt, ripping it open so that all the buttons that she had not already undone went scattering across the floor. She pushed his shirt and jacket of his shoulders and kissed his now bare shoulder, eliciting another moan. As soon as his arms were free of his now ruined clothes, Booth removed Bones' jacked with the same vigor. Throwing her jacket to the floor to join his own, he immediately returned to put her shirt over her head.

Standing in front of a now semi-naked Bones, Booth took a moment to consider the magnitude of the moment for the first time since their kiss in the Examination Room. He had waited so long for this, for her. He could scarcely believe that she was here, trusting him so completely. Booth reached up to hold Brennan's cheek in his hand.

"You're beautiful, Temperance." He whispered to her softly.

She simply smiled and reached up, bringing Booth down for another more affectionate kiss.

"You're sure about this?" Booth asked, always the gentlemen. He was giving her a chance to back out if it was what she wanted.

She took a moment to look into his eyes and she knew the answer.

"I'm sure, Seeley." She replied and she trailed her hands down his bare chest and for the second time reached for his cocky buckle, this time undoing it and pulling the belt free from his pants.

Booth took a deep breath as his belt slid free. They were really doing this.

She reached for his pants again, this time unbuttoning them and letting his pants fall too the floor leaving Booth standing in her living room in his blue boxers and crazy striped socks.

Giving Booth an inviting look, Brennan laid back on the counter. Immediately, Booth reached down and repeated the action, slowly pulling of her jeans as she raised her hips to accomodate, leaving her lying in front of him in just her deep purple underwear.

This was happening but it wasn't happening on her breakfast counter. Booth took Brennan's hands and pulled her back up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Clutching her close to him, Booth picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. The whole way his eyes never left hers. He carefully laid her down on the massive antique bed, marvelling at how beautiful she looked lying on the bed, her auburn curls splayed over the bedspread.

She moved further up the bed laying her head on the pillows, inviting Booth to join her. Slowly, he crawled onto the bed and laid between her slightly parted legs. Hovering over Brennan, his St Christopher hanging between them they stared into each other's eyes. It was the calm before the storm. Slowly she reached up and placed a hand on Booth's neck, nodding softly. Booth lowered himself down to his beautiful partner and began proving to her that sex was not only biological urges. It was filled love and longing. That night Seeley Booth made love to his partner and for the first time since she was just a scared 15 year old girl, she began to believe in it.

* * *

I'm really sorry if I left anyone disappointed but I wanted this to be passionate rather than smutty. I really hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please tell me what you think. Comin up... the morning after.


	5. Damn Technology

So I am very very sorry it took so long to post the final chapter. I just made the big move to the city for uni so things have been nuts. Although it took a while I now present you with the final chapter of Examination Room 1. It's short but enjoy...

At exactly 8:30am Brennan and Booth walked through the double electronic doors into the Jeffersonian. Usually Brennan started earlier but she had been... otherwise occupied for the morning. The latest body that had been sent to the Jeffersonain was laying on the exam table in the middle of the forensic platform. Cam was standing over the body while Hodgins and Angela were in their respective offices presumably where they had been banished by Cam after yesterday's stunt. As Brennan and Booth entered Angela watched them with a sly grin through the glass of her office. They walked onto the platform as if it was just another day and Cam looked up as she heard the security disengage when Brennan scanned her card. Despite Angela's banishment, she was on the platform as well within seconds, ignoring Cam's glare.

"Hey you two." Ange greeted them as she snuck up behind them.

Booth and Brennan stole a glance at each other before answering with an awkward and similataneous, "Hey."

Cam couldn't help but smile at Angela's brazen antics.

"So you just happened to meet up in the parking lot, huh?" Angela asked with a sweet and innocent voice.

"Actually... Booth picked me up from my place. My um... my car isn't working." Brennan lied proving that she is as bad a liar as everyone thinks.

Cam and Angela looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, right. So your brand new Prius just happened to break down this morning?"

"Yeah there is something wrong with the battery. Those stupid new cars, too complicated for their own good." Well at least Booth was a better liar than Brennan, "I told her she should have bought an american car but you know she didn't listen to me."

"Ah huh, right." Angela decided she would drop it for now and worm the details out of Brennan when she was alone. She was so much easier to crack.

What Angela didn't count on was Cam's mischevious streak.

"Well luckily your Prius was the only thing that broke down." Cam said extracting a tape from her pocket. "The surveillance system held up just fine despite the lockdown."

Cam then tucked the tape into the inside pocked of Booths jacket, tapped it twice and walked away with a grin on her face as the colour drained from Booth and Brennan's.

Okay short and sweet but I hope you like it. It just rounds things off a little nicer.


End file.
